creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Tir na Nog
This is an overview of the history of my Tir na Nog, which I intend to use for the collaborative fantasy battle. History Birth Tir na Nog was a magically enchanted isle raised from the sea by the mysterious creator Endor, who created the world as we know it. It was created as one island at first and was the homeland of the selkie people. Before the separation The selkies originated in Tir na Nog before eventually many left for mortal Ireland. It was also a home to the mysterious dragons and the even more mysterious nature beings known only as the Elder Druids. It would later be home to many a magical creature that was known to mortal Ireland as well, though now most of those beings are gone except in Tir na Nog. After the invasion of Ireland by the Milesians and the fall of the Tuatha de Danaan, their king Mac Greine lead the Tuatha and his other subjects from Ireland to the enchanted isle via a mysterious and magical map, whilst his brothers Mac Cuill and Mac Cecht fought the Milesians and were driven underground. The king didn't want to dominate the island and made an agreement with the dragons to build a city in the south, Fodelia after his wife. However, the mysterious Morrigan and her sisters, Babd and Macha, wanted to rule Tir na Nog and use it's magic to conquer the gods and the world, and so they stole the legendary four treasures of the Tuatha, garnered the loyalty of the banshees, created the dragon-like drakkons and fought the dragons in a bloody war that lasted for decades. When Mac Greine tried to stop them, Morrigan killed him in single combat and stole his throne. Fortunately, the young leprechaun knight Seamus defied Morrigan and managed to find where she hid the Spear of Lug, which no foe could stand against. He used it to defeat the Morrigan in combat and stab her through the heart, though on her dying breath Morrigan cursed all the leprechauns in Tir na Nog. Babd and Macha fled with their sister's body in a flock of crows and tried to escape with the spear to Ireland. But the gods, fearful that the Morrigan would return, drove a sword deep into the sea and severed Tir na Nog from the mortal world, and the sisters were stranded between the worlds. As a separate realm Tir na Nog was shattered by the costly war and the ancient Dragon Council was a shadow of it's former self. The separation also dramatically changed the nature of the land - once a single island, Tir na Nog was severed in two. Mountains and canyons were formed and destroyed and lands rose from and were lost to the wild ocean. When the land finally calmed, Tir na Nog was a wholly different world. The throne of the Tuatha went to Seamus as the winner of the sacred ritual of single combat, but the curse upon the leprechauns cost him dearly. He and the other leprechauns became poor and unlucky spirits that were a shadow of their former glory. The First Age The Clans After the kingdom started to feel hardship and poverty due to the curse upon King Seamus, he willingly stepped down. He promised the throne to his son Seamus II Goldenleg, who lost a leg fighting Morrigan's forces and was given a new one made of pure auric energy. However, the human Cælem warned that the leprechauns could no longer rule and proclaimed himself king. He planned to challenge Seamus Ironleg to single combat, but the dwarf Thoran got there first and defeated Seamus Goldenleg. However, he won by surprising Seamus after Seamus assumed him dead - as soon as Seamus turned his back, Thoran leaped forth and put a knife through it. Seamus survived, though, and claimed Thoran's challenge didn't count as his victory had no honour. And to further complicate matters, a member of the Tuatha de Danaan, Ädrasil, claiming descent from the king Mac Greine, challenged Seamus as well and defeated him again, though sparing his life. The followers of Seamus Goldenleg, Cælem, Thoran and Ädrasil fought each other and eventually the kingdom was divided into four clans, who colonized the southern island. The clans Goldenleg and Cælem were bitter enemies and often fought for control of Fodelia, while the clan Thoran explored the north and clan Ädrasil plotted to conquer all of Tir na Nog with as few casualties on their side as possible. At this time we can determine the year when events occured because this was when history started to be recorded. BE stands for "b'efore the '''e'nlightenment", OT stands for "'o'ld 't'ime" and NE stands for "'n'ew 'e'ra". In 165 BE, roughly 900 years after the separation, war once again erupted between clans Cælem and Goldenleg, and this time around clan Goldenleg managed to raze clan Cælem's barracks at IDras-Roth to the east, cutting off their supply lines and troops and crippling their military power. The clan was ultimately forced to retreat further northeast until clan Goldenleg caught up to them at the Burning Beaches. In the Battle of the Burning Beaches, clan Goldenleg completely destroyed clan Cælem, with only around 150 to 200 survivors. They fled north and ended up the territory of clan Thoran, where they were brutally destroyed by Thoranese forces. This incident dramatically threw off the balance of power in Tir na Nog, and with their foes gone clan Goldenleg expanded over much of southeastern Tir na Nog while clan Ädrasil took advantage of the situation to begin their military plot. The Rise of Clan Ädrasil While clan Goldenleg expanded into southeastern Cælemese territory, clan Thoran started claiming land to the northeast. Eventually, the two clans came into disagreement over who controlled the Sapphire Forest and several miles of coast with access to important trade routes and skirmishes broke out along their borders. While a front brewed between the borders of the two clans, clan Ädrasil began secretly moving troops towards the relatively unguarded western borders of clan Goldenleg. Completely undetected, they easily took several fortresses with almost no fight and closed in on Fodelia itself. Meanwhile, clan Thoran took the offensive by 164 BE and moved troops through the Sapphire Forest, then marched into Goldenleg land. However, in the south of the forest, they were spotted by a Goldenleg patrol and were attacked. The Thoranese defeated the Goldenlegs with heavy casualties and fled deeper into the forest, where they were believed slaughtered by wyrms. In response, Goldenleg lead a full-out attack and struck at the cities Varet and Skrynast. Both cities were sieged, and while Skrynast lasted for three weeks before they surrendered and suffered few consequences in acknowledgement of their courage and valour, the greedy and cowardly ruler of Varet, Lord Duram, immediately surrendered the city in exchange for his own escape and all the citizens were either killed or enslaved. Varet and Skrynast became important Goldenleg holdings and Varet served as the headquarters for the Goldenleg invasion force, commanded by the legendary General Seabhac. A strike force from Skrynast marched to the northern shores and attacked the port cities of Iron Cove, Sharak and Tiren. All three cities fell and the Goldenleg clan built up a mighty naval force in the three ports. The tide began to turn in favour of clan Thoran when, in 163 BE, they managed to send a fleet of warships to storm Sharak and destroy two dozen Goldenleg warships in their own docks. By this time, the Ädrasilian attack force had reached Fodelia and took the guards by surprise, who were expecting a Thoranese attack from the north. While the main force attacked the gates, an elite troop tunnelled under the walls and broke into the city, slaughtering most of the Goldenleg forces and opening the gates for their comrades. The city fell quickly, and soon the Ädrasilian invaders started sending false info to Varet and Skrynast to cause as much chaos on both sides as possible. The Ädrasilians ordered the troops unaware of the invasion to send all available troops to the northern island to attack the Thoranese capital, Longyearben (placeholder name). The ploy worked, and while the majority of the Goldenleg army went to the high seas, the Ädrasilians fell upon the rear of the Goldenleg military force and managed to overwhelm them. The fleet deployed to Longyearben lay siege to the city for two months before they surrendered and the battle-thirsty invaders slaughtered most of the citizens and burned the city to the ground until no more than smouldering ruins were left. This marked the end of clan Thoran's reign. The troops headed home in victory to find that the clan Ädrasil had managed to completely conquer clan Goldenleg. Their ships took the Goldenleg fleet by surprise and trapped them in the harbour at Iron Cove, then proceeded to massacre the whole fleet. Three Ädrasil vessels sunk two hundred Goldenleg ones in half an hour with light casualties on the offensive side. And with that, clan Ädrasil had conquered all of Tir na Nog. The Second Age The Ädrasil Dynasty '''TBA Category:TnN Canon Category:TheReturnOfTheKing Category:Fantasy Category:Collab Story